Printers configured to print and cut individual tickets, labels, coupons, and the like from a continuous feed roll are well known in the art. Conventional uses of such printers include cash registers, coupon printers, label printers, and the like. Although the printing mechanism, drive configuration, and sheet cutting mechanism may vary widely between different printers, eventually each sheet must be cut after printing and advanced to a discharge position wherein the sheet is presented for removal from the printer, generally in a discharge tray or similar component. This process is typically accomplished by a motor and drive system wherein the sheet is engaged by a frictional drive wheel or other member that is driven by a motor. A discharge chute may also be provide having spring elements that engage and guide the sheet as it is advanced into the tray.
Such printers have gained wide acceptance in the lottery industry, and are typically incorporated into individual lottery terminals provided to vendors for administering online lottery games. For example, Scientific Games International, Inc. offers a line of lottery terminals under the tradename “Extrema” that include thermal printers for printing individual lottery tickets directly at the terminal. The Extrema MX model is a modular unit that utilizes a separate clamshell-load thermal printer that can be located away from the terminal.
The conventional printers discussed above that incorporate motor driven discharge systems are relatively complicated and add significantly to the overall cost of the printers. Also, such systems can be prone to jamming, and may be difficult to troubleshoot and repair.
The present invention provides a unique and relatively simple discharge assembly for printers that eliminates motor driven components, is less susceptible to mechanical problems, and is easy to troubleshoot and repair.